Shades of Gray
by booklover4816
Summary: Dark Pit thinks that everybody thinks he's evil. He thinks they won't accept him. Can Pit convince him otherwise and show his twin the truth? Not a romance story nor is it 50 Shades of Grey type thing. Nintendo owns all the characters. Rated K. One-shot.


"Hello?" Pit called as he entered the dark room. He saw his dark twin run in here earlier and wanted to know why. "Pittoo? You in here? Hello?"

"Go away, Pit-Stain." the dark angel ordered, his crimson eyes revealing his location.

"Come on, Pittoo." his twin insisted. "Don't be that way."

A dagger whizzed by Pit's head, missing him by mere inches. It embedded itself in the wall behind the angel. Dark Pit was scowling, not that Pit could see. But the light angel wasn't as thick as everybody thought. He could sense his doppelganger's anger. It was radiating off him. Pit frowned slightly.

"What's your problem?" he demanded.

"Don't call me 'Pittoo.'" Dark Pit growled.

"I'm not calling you 'Dark Pit' either." his twin informed him. "And I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Pit flipped on a light, still a little fascinated with this "electricity." They didn't have "light bulbs," "computers," or "microwaves" in Skyworld. Even though this was his second time in Smash Mansion, the idea of advanced technology excited him.

The dark angel was under a bed. It struck Pit that this must be his twin's room. The entire time Dark Pit had been at the mansion, the light angel didn't even know where the room was, let alone entered it.

It was just like everybody else's room, except less personalized. Everybody's room had white walls, a wood floor, a bed, a closet, a dresser, a ceiling fan, a window, blue curtains, and white sheets. The only difference was how each Smasher decorated his or her own room. Pit's room had his bow in the corner and he had hung up pictures of his friends. Digital cameras, another thing that fascinated the angel. But Dark Pit's room had no personalization, not even a weapon in a corner.

"No wonder he keeps the lights off." Pit thought to himself.

The dark angel's crimson gaze bore into Pit's icy one. The light angel crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, still staring at his twin. They stayed that way from awhile, staring at each other, not blinking. Pit never lost his focus, not even when the other Smashers would greet him or try to talk to him. He'd ignore them and continue his staring contest with the dark angel.

Finally, Dark Pit blinked and shot Pit a look of annoyance. Pit smiled triumphantly and sat down, crossing his legs.

"I told you, I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Pit told him.

Dark Pit just ignored his counterpart, stubbornly refusing to say anything. But Pit was equally as stubborn. Dark Pit had to inherit that stubbornness from someplace. It was strange moments like this when the twins noticed their similarities. Though Dark Pit denied he was anything like Pit, these moments proved him wrong. In fact, those who didn't know of the dark angel's strange creation, often assumed they were brothers.

All of the Smashers, save Pit and Palutena, thought exactly that when they met Dark Pit, until Palutena corrected them. He knew they found that unnatural, even though they didn't say anything. Then they discovered his name and formed new assumptions. They assumed Dark Pit was evil and was the antagonist of Pit's new game. They didn't say that, but the dark angel saw it in their eyes. Then they met Hades and discarded the second half of that assumption, keeping the "Dark Pit is evil" part.

After about an hour of just sitting there, Dark Pit sighed in defeat. He crawled out from under the bed and stared a Pit. The light angel sure was stubborn when he wanted to be. Dark Pit realized he had no chance of winning this type of contest against his original.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" the dark angel asked.

"Nope." his counterpart replied, popping the "p."

"You really, truly want to know?" he questioned the light angel.

"Yep." Pit answered, popping the "p" again.

"The others hate me." Dark Pit said flatly. Pit frowned.

"Why do you assume they hate you?" Pit asked worriedly.

"They think I'm evil. I can see it in their eyes." his twin explained.

"They've never actually told you this, have they?" the light angel asked. Dark Pit shook his head. "Then you don't know for sure that's what they think."

"Look at me!" Dark Pit exploded. "I'm a dark you. You're good, so they think I'm bad."

"I'm not, excuse the pun, a perfect angel and they know it." Pit said, laughing. "Nobody can be completely bad or completely good. There's always shades of gray within every being's nature. We all have both darkness and light inside."

"But I've never seen you do a bad thing." his doppelganger pointed out. Pit frowned slightly.

"You don't follow me twenty-four, seven. I've done plenty of bad things in my life, as much as I hate to admit it." the light angel countered. "Some people do more good than they do bad and vice versa, but that doesn't mean a good person has never done a bad thing or a bad person has never done a good thing. Have you ever heard the story of Persephone?"

"No." the dark angel replied.

"Persephone is the goddess of flowers and the Queen of the Underworld. She's Hades's wife. Hades fell in love with her and asked her father, Zeus, to marry her, knowing her mother, Demeter, would never allow him to do it. Zeus took pity on Hades, because at the time he was in love Hera and she was rejecting him. So, he gave his brother permission to take his daughter to the Underworld. Zeus distracted Demeter while Hades kidnaped Persephone." Pit explained. "The thing is, you'd think he'd rape her or something, but he didn't. He gave her room and showed her how much he loved her until she loved him back. She ate seven pomegranate seeds, which means, she has to stay there a certain amount of time during the year."

"I can't believe that." Dark Pit scoffed.

"Lady Palutena said Hades wasn't always evil. She says he's been in his younger brother's shadow too long and felt cheated when the world was split into the four sections. Zeus got the sky, Poseidon got the sea, and they left the Earth in Gaia's possession. That left Hades alone in the Underworld. That greed for power, attention, and recognition caused him to turn bad." the light angel told him. "Hades, at one time, was the good guy."

"What does this have to do with anything?" his twin demanded.

"I'm proving a point." Pit explained. "Lady Palutena has done bad things too. She's wiped out human cities before. I've lied to people I cared about. Villains have done good things before too. Bowser has helped Mario in the past. King Dedede saved us in the last tournament from Tabuu. And don't get me started on humans." His doppelganger gave him a confused look.

"I thought you loved the humans." Dark Pit said.

"I never said I loved them. I've said it's my duty to protect them." the light angel pointed out. "Humans are experts at being multiple things. They are good and evil, ugly and beautiful, kind and mean, smart and stupid, strong and weak all at the same time. It always amazes me how one human can be all those things I just listed and more."

"What's your point?" his twin asked, annoyed.

"My point is there are shades of gray when it comes to the nature of any being." Pit replied, smiling. "You're not evil. If you came from the Mirror of Truth, how can there be a truthfully evil clone of me? They have no right to say you're evil, because they don't know you. And you are just as at much fault as they are, because you don't give them the chance to get to know you and discover that for themselves."

Having proved his point, Pit got up and left to go hang out with Red, leaving Dark Pit alone to think. Of course Pit was right and his dark twin knew it. He avoided the others as much as possible. It was he who alienated them. He pushed them away and didn't give them a chance to know the facts. It was him who let them judge him.

He got up and went to the kitchen, hoping it was empty so he could continue thinking things over. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Ike was in the fridge, looking for chicken. Before he could slip out unnoticed, the mercenary turned around.

"Hey, you're Pit's dark side." he stated, pulling out the milk and taking a swig before returning it.

"You realize Peach will be screaming." the angel pointed out. "And the name's Dark Pit."

"Peach can yell all she want, there's nothing she can do. It's already done." the mercenary replied. "You know, you remind me of Pit. I'm surprised you're not hanging out with the other kids, pranking the villains."

The dark angel flinched. Pit had invited him to come hang out with him and his friends, which consisted of Ness, Lucas, Roy, and Red. Toon Link, Popo, Nana, Young Link and Villager were kind of their rivals. They were always trying to see who could out prank who. Sometimes they took it to extreme and somebody ended up in the infirmary. As much fun as that sounded, Dark Pit had refused.

"I don't want to." Dark Pit said crossly.

"And why not?" Ike asked. "It sounds pretty fun, if you ask me. If I knew Peach wouldn't yell at me, I'd join them."

"Because-" he started but quickly stopped, cursing himself because he about told his secret.

"Because us other Smashers supposedly think you're evil?" Ike asked, grinning knowingly, because he caught the dark angel. "I overheard you and Pit talking and as strange as it is to say it, Pit's right. About everything and I'm sure the others will tell you that too."

"How do you-?" the angel started.

"Know?" Ike finished. "Palutena was listening in via her connection with Pit and everybody in the mansion heard it. Scratch that, everybody in the arena where she was heard it. So pretty much everybody in the Nintendo universe. Including your friends from your universe. I believe Viridi's reaction was, 'Pit can actually say something intelligent? Who knew?'"

The dark angels cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He couldn't believe the nerve of Palutena to eavesdrop on them. He made a mental note to warn Pit later about his goddess's spying.

"Instead of moping, go hang out with the others. I'm sure you'll find out that there's always more to someone than meets the eye." the mercenary advised. "And remember, there's always shades of gray when it comes to people."

Ike left with some leftover KFC. Ness, Roy, Lucas, Pit, and Red entered the kitchen. The light angel approached his twin.

"So, Pittoo, want to help us prank Ganondorf?" Pit asked. "We're going to hang a bucket of muck on is room door, that way, when he enters he'll be covered in muck, crap, and garbage." The dark angel thought for a minute.

"As long as you don't call me 'Pittoo.'" he replied. His twin smiled and gestured for him to follow as the group left to terrorize the King of Evil.

**For once nobody gets hurt. Nintendo obviously owns all the characters. This took forever, because I was trying to watch the Penn State/Ohio State game. They went into double over time and OSU won 31-24. I've actually heard I put Ike in character. Would it surprise you to know that the only Fire Emblem game I ever played was Awakening? Any I got this idea from "The Book Thief," which if you don't know is narrated by Death. It's actually something Death said that spark this idea when he says how he's seen humans at our good moments and our bad. It's an amazing book. You'd think being narrated by Death, it would be morbid, but it's not.**


End file.
